1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the application of biomass, and more particularly to a method for preparation of amorphous silica (silicon dioxide) from biomass.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although silica is abundant in natural resources, the high purity of amorphous silica is hardly found. Conventional methods for preparation of amorphous silica from inorganic materials involve high production costs, large energy consumption, and serious environmental pollution. And methods for preparation of amorphous silica from biomass have low coefficient of utilization of organic matters and energy.